


Sleepy

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sometimes talks in his sleep. Usually about food, sometimes news headlines and occasionally Latin. Except when he says your name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

You sighed deeply and switched off he motel TV. A quick glance to your right saw that Sam had fallen asleep on the couch next to you.

Steadily, a smile spread across your lips at the peaceful hunter and you stroked your fingers lightly through his hair.

With a yawn, you got up, about to go to bed, when something stopped you. Looking down, you watched as Sam fidgeted in his sleep and he mumbled something inaudibly.

Frowning, you stood up the rest of the way but stayed standing in front of the sofa.

His lips moved again and this time you heard him as he mumbled, “Y/N…Y/N…” Sam sighed and a small smile twitched his lips. “Stay with me, baby, I love you.”

An abrupt cough exploded out of you before you could stop it and your eyes widened incredulously at the words that came out of his luscious pale pink lips.

At the sudden noise, Sam’s eyes flew open and he righted himself to a sitting position quickly, clearing his throat self-consciously. “Y-Y/N?” he frowned, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I-I guess I fell asleep.”

Almost uncontrollably, a grin twitched your mouth and you couldn’t help but stand there grinning like an idiot at the rousing hunter.

While all he could do was raise an eyebrow, something inside him still remembered whatever he’d just dreamt of.

And, boy, did you want to know what it was.


End file.
